


My Greatest Fear Is I’m Going To Die Alone

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Matt on Matt action. For the purpose of making this easier to write and read. There are three Matts; Matt A, Matt B, and Matt.





	

Matt looked around the house, calling out for his friends names and received no response. “Oh cool, I've got the house all to myself.” He said happily, a perverted thought came into his mind, and he ran to his room. Locking the door behind, turning on his computer, and quickly undressing himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, marveling at his body, his cock twitching with excitement. Laying down on his bed, moving his laptop closer to him, and popping in the DVD of “Matt on Matt Action.” 

“Oh Matt, you’re so fucking sexy.” Matt A seductively said, roaming his hands up and down his body, marveling at his toned body. 

‘I know I am. And you are too, Matt.” Matt B replied, pulling Matt A closer to him, kissing him sloppily, and moaning loudly into each other’s mouths.

“Oh fuck, goddamn I’m so hot.” Matt gasped out, caressing his cock, and fondling his balls. He watched as Matt A and Matt B were laying on the bed, touching their bodies, and roughly making out with each other. The gingers aligned themselves into their favorite position, Matt A above Matt B, his face to B’s cock, and A’s cock to B’s face. Matt A grabbed the base of Matt B’s cock, licking a stride up and down his dick, coating it with saliva before taking it deeper into his mouth. 

“Ahh, Matt!” Matt B groaned out, spreading A’s cheeks out to tongue his asshole. His tongue swirling at his rim, moving his tongue in and out of his hole. B stopped to bite and suck at A’s butt, giving him bite marks. 

“Sh-shit.” Matt groaned out, leaning forward on his bed to grab the lotion, and returning back to his position. Slicking up his cock with lotion, the cold liquid made him hiss, and his cock weep out precum. The ginger looked back at his laptop, watching as the two gingers eat each other’s holes out and suck their cocks. Matt slipped a finger inside his tight hole, moaning louder at the intrusion. “Ahh, ah.” He moaned, adding in a second to stretch out his hole, moving his fingers in and out, imaging it was Matt A that was fingering him. 

“Oh fuck, Matt!” Matt B screamed out, his body spasming as he came inside Matt A’s mouth, cum leaked from the corners of his mouth as he greedily swallowed all of it. Shortly afterwards A came, moaning around B’s cock, cum splattering on B’s chest. Matt came as well, his hole clenching down on his fingers, his cock spurting out cum onto his stomach, he moaned out his name loudly without shame.


End file.
